It's going to be okay
by Whymerlinwhy
Summary: Sam,Dean and Castiel are on a hunt but someone goes wrong. Waring major character death
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to the response I got before other story.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Cas! Are yo okay?!","I'm fine, check on Sam!." Dean raced to the next room to find his brother being cornered And clearly running out of ammo. Out of instinct to protect his brother ,he began to fire then reload until there was no one left standing but Sam clutching his bleeding arm."Cas, you done?"

"yeah I'm coming just wait."

Dean nodded and ran to Sam grabbing him by the arms. "you okay,Sammy?" He ask there was blood all over the place ."ye-yeah I think so."breathed Sam squinting his eyes to a shadow in the distance ,he just assumed it was Cas and dismissed it."let's go patch you up okay." He looked up at Sam and saw his eyes go wide Sam pushes Dean to the floor .after that everything was a blur,all he remembers is screaming till his throat was raw and tears streaming down his face. He looked up at Cas who just enter the room and saw his broken and grief filled face and knew this wasn't a dream."You can save him right,you still have some angel mojo left to do it? Demanded Dean .he needed his brother to be okay or something bad was going to happen.

Castiel slowly shakes his head silent tears running down his face " I'm sorry Dean."

trying to ignore what Cas just said Dean crawls towards his baby brother and cradles him in his arms,"shhh it's okay, it's going to be okay Sammy." Dean stroking Sam's head trying his damn well hardest not to cry, he needed to stay strong for Sam. Sammy's whole body was bruised and bloody, his neck was the worst it was basically mush . Dean swallowed back bile at the sight of his brother;Cas right next to Dean grabbing one of Sam's hands while the other is on Dean's cheek his thumb stroking his cheek. Sam tries to smile but ends up choking on his own blood.

Dean couldn't take this anymore he hates when Sam is in pain but watching your brother die in front of you was unbearable, his heart shattering into a million pieces now unable to be put back together .Cas looked up at the broken-hearted older brother ,then at the younger brother and fears what will happen to Dean when Sam takes his final breathe; he may have a stronger bond between Dean and him but he still loves Sam just as much.

Dean clung to Sam like a life line he could feel his breath grow shallower and shaky,"please don't go Sam,I love you too much for you to let go."Sam smiled as he takes his final breathe;a trail of blood leaving his 's mind crumbled he fell onto his brother as he sobs his whole body shaking. Dean and Cas spent hours crying over Sam's body.

**I really hope you like this please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the response I got before other story.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Cas! Are yo okay?!","I'm fine, check on Sam!." Dean raced to the next room to find his brother being cornered And clearly running out of ammo. Out of instinct to protect his brother ,he began to fire then reload until there was no one left standing but Sam clutching his bleeding arm."Cas, you done?"

"yeah I'm coming just wait."

Dean nodded and ran to Sam grabbing him by the arms. "you okay,Sammy?" He ask there was blood all over the place ."ye-yeah I think so."breathed Sam squinting his eyes to a shadow in the distance ,he just assumed it was Cas and dismissed it."let's go patch you up okay." He looked up at Sam and saw his eyes go wide Sam pushes Dean to the floor .after that everything was a blur,all he remembers is screaming till his throat was raw and tears streaming down his face. He looked up at Cas who just enter the room and saw his broken and grief filled face and knew this wasn't a dream.

"You can save him right,you still have some angel mojo left to do it? Demanded Dean .he needed his brother to be okay or something bad was going to happen.

Castiel slowly shakes his head silent tears running down his face " I'm sorry Dean."

trying to ignore what Cas just said Dean crawls towards his baby brother and cradles him in his arms,"shhh it's okay, it's going to be okay Sammy." Dean stroking Sam's head trying his damn well hardest not to cry, he needed to stay strong for Sam. Sammy's whole body was bruised and bloody, his neck was the worst it was basically mush . Dean swallowed back bile at the sight of his brother;Cas right next to Dean grabbing one of Sam's hands while the other is on Dean's cheek his thumb stroking his cheek. Sam tries to smile but ends up choking on his own blood.

Dean couldn't take this anymore he hates when Sam is in pain but watching your brother die in front of you was unbearable, his heart shattering into a million pieces now unable to be put back together .Cas looked up at the broken-hearted older brother ,then at the younger brother and fears what will happen to Dean when Sam takes his final breathe; he may have a stronger bond between Dean and him but he still loves Sam just as much.

Dean clung to Sam like a life line he could feel his breath grow shallower and shaky,"please don't go Sam,I love you too much for you to let go."Sam smiled as he takes his final breathe;a trail of blood leaving his 's mind crumbled he fell onto his brother as he sobs his whole body shaking. Dean and Cas spent hours crying over Sam's body.

**I really hope you like this please review.**


End file.
